Bittersweet Moon
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto and Sasuke gaze at the moon as they ponder their love life. Can it last, our will it die like everyone else's?


**Bittersweet Moon**

_So Much Sky, So Few Stars_

A SasuNaru Oneshot

Composed by:** iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **I'm so happy you clicked! I'm not sure if I can call this angst, but I feel like it fits. This is only one story in the countdown, so put me on author alert if you want the rest. There's a reason why I didn't put them all in one story as chapters: Four of my fics are K-rated fluff. Some are yaoi/too mature, and I don't like having to deal with someone flaming the things they just can't understand (or appreciate). Well, now you now, so enjoy~!

**Bittersweet Moon**_ So Much Sky, So Few Stars_

Konoha's sky never looked so crowded. It was as if every star in the universe decided to make an appearance that night. They all glittered and twinkled down on the town, catching the eye of a certain pair of bittersweet sweethearts.

Naruto and Sasuke bought some ice cream and made their way to the countryside forest.

"Sasuke, where the hell are we going?"

The raven didn't want to enlighten his blonde so soon. "You'll know when we get there. Now come on. It's not that much further." He led him through the forest clearing and up the hill where only one tall oak tree stood, towering over the rest of the land.

"Tree King Hill? Why here?" Naruto asked him.

Sasuke still didn't answer him. "Can you still climb a tree, Naruto?"

Naruto obviously had reserves about doing something he hadn't done in years, but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend after he dragged him this far with ice cream. "Maybe, but you go up first. I can't climb holding ice cream in my hands."

The raven sighed and made his ascent up the mighty oak, taking the treats with him. Like an awkward gentleman, he reached out to Naruto and pulled him onto the broad branch. Finally, he told him the reason for this spot. "Naruto, I brought you hear to talk."

"About…?"

"About our love. It may seem that I'm an emotionless, anti-social bastard that can't love you the right way, but that's not true. And I don't want to lose you. It's like no one in this place can start a relationship without it ending in chaos. Temari divorced Shikamaru and took their kids to England. Kiba hit Hinata in the face, and now he's beating on Sakura. Neji and Tenten are almost through, and don't get me started on Sai and Ino." Out of breath, he spooned some ice cream in his mouth.

Naruto stopped eating his for a moment to console his love. "That's them. We're different, Sasuke. We can be better than that. We'll listen to each other, spend time together, hug and kiss, and show each other the love we need." Naruto's fervour almost brought him to tears.

"I just don't want that to be us someday."

"It doesn't have to be."He laid his head on Sasuke's should and whispered sweetly, "I hope we never break up, Sasuke."Naruto nuzzled his neck with his soft, blond hair.

"Well, as soon as we graduate university, I'm gonna put a ring on your finger and marry you. Then we'll have some kids and adopt dog."

"Sasuke! You're moving too fast! Let's live in the moment." Naruto nearly let his ice cream tumble out of his hands, but he caught it before it actually left him.

"But I really want to keep that promise, Naruto. You're the only guy I could ever want." He placed an icy kiss on his forehead.

Naruto felt a surge of love for Sasuke rush through his heart. "Aww, then let's make a vow. How about we swear our everlasting love on Tree King Hill."

"Okay then," said Sasuke.

With butterflies fluttering in his gut, Naruto spoke his first. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, vow to love you, Uchiha Sasuke, and only you, forever. I give my life to us being happy together…with our future children if I ever give you any. I swear on Tree King Hill that our filled with enough love to last an eternity."

Sasuke cleared his throat and began his vow. "I, Uchiha Sasuke, vow to love you, Uzumaki Naruto, and only you—even after my heart stops beating. You'll never get hungry or too cold. You'll never be without a place to stay. You'll always have clothes to wear. You'll have me—all of me! My life will be devoted to your protection, affection, and care. I swear by Tree King Hill that our future together will glow like this moon and twinkle like those stars in this sky."

Naruto was at a loss of words. Who loved who more? Should that have mattered? Either way, Naruto couldn't ever put his deepest feelings in words the way Sasuke did.

"We need something to seal the vow to make it official. A kiss?" Sasuke suggested.

"Not just a kiss. It needs to be something special…like what's left of this green tea ice cream."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How about we do like newlyweds do at wedding receptions? I eat from your spoon, and you eat from mine."

"Works for me."

So they scooped ice cream from their own cups into their own mouths, and then ate the bittersweet, now melting ice cream from the other's spoon. With that gesture made, their vow of love was sealed. It would only hold water (or ice cream in this case) if both of them worked to love each other without fail.

"The sun can't set on us, and neither can the moon. All the stars are our guardian angels. Look at how many of them are watching over us now. Beautiful aren't they, Naruto?" Sasuke dreamily asked Naruto.

"They're beautiful, Sasuke. They're beautiful."

And they shared a passionate kiss with the moon and stars shining down on them.


End file.
